


Кровь и Золото

by Sapphorequiem



Category: Divine Divinity (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, ОЖП - Freeform, ОМП - Freeform, От подруг к возлюбленным, Подружба, приключения, смерть второстепенных персонажей, фэнтези
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphorequiem/pseuds/Sapphorequiem
Summary: Пирра с самого детства стремилась к справедливости. Этого же она и пыталась добиться, когда искала убийцу своих родителей, что отобрал у них последнее наследство — фамильную крепость. Вот только девушка определённо не ведала, что подобная забота окажется для неё далеко не последней.
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн идёт примерно к началу дивайн дивинити! К сожалению (ну или к счастью) на первом плане не будет каноничных персонажей, только оригинальные персонажи и персонажки. Возможно, кто-то второстепенный или третьестепенный из канона будет упоминаться или незначительно фигурировать. Так что этот фик можно смело читать как оридж, наверно.

В небольшую алхимическую лавку вошла девушка, одетая в простого вида кирасу из стальных пластин и грубой кожи. Её густые рыжие волосы были собраны в хвост, и при каждом шаге меч на её поясе звонко лязгал. Высокая ящерица с матово-чёрной чешуёй и украшениями в широком гребне, что стояла за прилавком, удивлённо ахнула, когда посетительница зашла внутрь. Она всплеснула чешуйчатыми руками и состроила некое подобие улыбки, обнажив ряды острых зубов. 

— Пирра, милая моя, ты вернулась! Как там, в Улут-Горе? Не зажарилась? — её шипящий, но достаточно мягкий голос заставил Пирру невольно улыбнуться. 

— И тебе привет, Кхнаат, — с усмешкой ответила девушка, подходя к прилавку и опираясь на деревянную поверхность столешницы. — Да, там было жарковато. Но, как видишь, я вернулась и даже не превратилась в ходячую запеканку. 

— В запеканку может и не превратилась, а загореть успела, — всё с такой же дразнящей интонацией подметила ящерица, осматривая гостью, словно воробей, глядящий на зерно. — Смотри, чтоб тебя не спутали с иностранкой. Хотя, если научишься говорить с акцентом, сможешь выбить из Хикра пару скидок. Он всегда шёлковым ковром стелется перед чужеземцами. 

— Спасибо, я запомню, — Пирра кивнула, лукаво наблюдая, как ящерица нетерпеливо дёргает хвостом. — Ты что-то хочешь мне сказать? 

Кхнаат плохо скрывала свой энтузиазм: она постучала когтистыми пальцами по дереву и достала запечатанный конверт из-под прилавка. 

— Это письмо, и оно для тебя, — усмехнулась ящерица, отдав конверт собеседнице.

— О, спасибо, подруга, — радостно улыбнулась Пирра, рассматривая восковую печать. — Я его очень долго ждала. 

Пирра сунула письмо в сумку на поясе и вежливо попрощалась с Кхнаат, сразу же выскочив на улицу. Её собеседница даже не успела ничего сказать вслед. 

Ещё с самого утра в Тиховодном вовсю кипела жизнь: рыбаки собирались идти к реке, чтоб проверить оставленные на ночь сети и поставить новые; сын фермера уже вывел коров к пастбищу на небольшом холме около городских ворот и пытался играть на сорванном с дерева листе; торговцы на крохотном рынке уже выставили свои товары на прилавки и пытались заманить к себе случайных прохожих; местные дети пытались решить, кто будет водить в предстоящих салочках; владелица таверны подметала крыльцо, время от времени поправляя покосившуюся вывеску. 

Пирра сразу же пошла к себе домой, растопила печь и села за стол, даже не переодеваясь. Она достала конверт, сломала печать из красного воска, на которой была изображена летящая ласточка с широко расправленными крыльями. Быстро осмотрев знакомый размашистый почерк с завитками, Пирра принялась читать: 

> **“** Дорогая сестра, 
> 
> Я очень рад слышать, что твоё путешествие в Улут-Гор оказалось благополучным. Надеюсь, твои поиски увенчались успехом. Я знаю, что тебя очень задело произошедшее с нашими родителями, и я это уже говорил, но повторю для тебя снова: я считаю, они не хотели бы, чтоб ты посвящала всю свою жизнь этой глупой мести. Я уверен, их бы намного больше прельстило, будь ты порядочной дамой, которая знает, что она должна делать в этой жизни. У женщины есть отведённое ей место, и тебе это прекрасно известно. И, даже больше скажу, кандидатов в мужья для тебя предостаточно, вот только ты пропадаешь невесть где. Вот бы ты приехала хоть раз к Гнездовому Замку, да посмотрела бы на те парсуны, которые я тебе посылаю. И хватит уже ими растапливать печь! А ты думала я не знаю? 
> 
> Как бы то ни было, я надеюсь, это письмо застанет тебя в хорошем настроении и хотя бы в относительном здравии. И, скажу тебе честно, бросай ты уже эту затею с драконом. Раньше я ещё терпел твои выходки, но когда ты потребовала у меня отправить своих людей помогать тебе штурмовать нашу старую фамильную крепость, в которой эта крылатая зараза засела, я сначала решил, что ты окончательно выжила из ума. Ты сама хотя бы думала, о чём просишь? Твой брат, между прочим, персона публичная, и если бы кто-то из гильдии узнал, что я тебе помогаю, они бы сочли меня сумасшедшим. Кто тогда станет вести со мной дела? Именно поэтому, любимая моя сестра, мне придется отказать в твоей глупой просьбе. Не пытайся давить на меня тем, что эта крепость — наша семейная ценность. Ты сама понимаешь, что за эти года она обветшала и держится на одном честном слове и никакой ценности не несет. Зачем тебе старая рухлядь, в которой не осталось ни живой души? Я повторю тебе всё, что думаю — забудь эту глупую затею. Да, эта ящерица-переросток убила наших родителей и отобрала крепость, но стоит оно того? К чему гоняться за призраками, которых уже давно нет? Зачем смотреть в гобелены, что утратили цвет?
> 
> Вот что, знаешь, я передумал. Я действительно пришлю для тебя своих людей. Целый отряд. Вот только они не станут помогать тебе убить дракона. Они отведут тебя обратно в Гнездовой Замок, к твоему любимому брату. А там уже и позабудешь совсем об этой дрянной затее с драконом.
> 
> Искренне твой, 
> 
> Граннис Пфейль **”**. 

От злости Пирра не сдержалась и ударила по столу кулаком: она всегда знала, что её брат не самый лучший, но такой подлости от него она не ожидала. Поднявшись из-за стола, девушка озлобленно скомкала письмо и бросила его в печь. Слегка подуспокоившись, она начала быстро размышлять, что же ей теперь делать. 

Путь до Тиховодного от Гнездового Замка был не таким уж и большим — всего неделя. И если её расчёты были верны, то за каких-то три или четыре дня по её душу явится целый отряд людей. Её брат любил решать свои дела громко и на виду у всех, ведь любил показывать свою власть привселюдно, но вряд ли осмелится вредить людям. Но ей в любом случае не стоит убегать прямо сейчас, чтоб не подвергать людей хоть малейшей опасности. Одним богам известно, что придёт этим солдатам в голову спустя неделю изнурительного пути. Первым делом она пошла к Кхнаат. Ящерица встретила её искренним удивлением.

— Я думала ты сразу же уедешь, — улыбнулась она, склоняя чешуйчатую голову набок. Золотые украшения на её гребне тихо звякнули. — Что, решила ещё минутку посидеть со своей подругой? 

— Не совсем, — быстро ответила Пирра, роясь в сумке в поисках денег. — Мне нужно купить кое-что. Как обычно. Мой брат совсем сошёл с ума. 

— Всё-таки решил тебя выдать за кого-то? — протянула ящерица, подперев рукой голову. — Ты не поверишь, письмо от его жены пришло шесть дней назад, там была ее печатка с лисой. Правда, оно лежало у тебя под дверью. Должно быть, его унесла чья-то собака. Я не смогла вытащить письмо из-под двери, извини. 

— Ничего страшного, — отмахнулась Пирра, отсчитывая нужное количество денег. — Она девушка умная, значит, немного задержит моего брата. 

— Тебе стоит уйти сейчас же, — Кхнаат задумчиво хмыкнула, наблюдая за тем, как её собеседница аккуратно складывает монетки в башенки на прилавке. 

— Не могу, — тяжело вздохнула Пирра, мотнув головой. — Его люди могут начать обыскивать дома. Может, даже убьют кого-то. Я такого не хочу. 

— И что тогда? — с плохо скрытым интересом протянула Кхнаат. — Устроишь что-то грандиозное? 

— Я ещё думаю над этим, — Пирра цокнула языком. — Ну вот, денег почти не остаётся. 

— Слу-у-шай, — лукаво оскалилась ящерица, загребая когтистой рукой все монеты, которые отдала ей Пирра. — Если тебе понадобится помощь, то ты знаешь, где меня найти. 

— Хорошо, — радостно рассмеялась девушка. — Я запомню. А теперь, будь добра, одолжи-ка мне чернил. Надо написать моему любимому брату ответ. 

Кхнаат, довольная хитрым тоном собеседницы, поспешно выудила из-под прилавка чернильницу. Пирра вынула из сумки донельзя потрёпанное перо и измятый пергамент, попыталась выровнять бумагу и случайно порвала её у самого верха. Плюнув на ровность бумаги, она принялась писать ответ: 

> **“** Мой самый любимый брат на свете, 
> 
> Спешу сообщить, что я была очень рада получить от тебя весточку. Знаешь, очень сложно уделять время твоим письмам, когда всегда в дороге. К сожалению, успешность моих поисков тебя не касается. 
> 
> Да, меня достаточно сильно задела смерть моих родителей, потому что я их очень любила, и не пытаюсь этого скрывать. Спешу тебя расстроить, но место женщины это её дело, а не твоё, так что, учитывая все незавидные обстоятельства в лице войска, гоняющегося за мной, я вынуждена отказать в твоём предложении приехать к тебе. 
> 
> Также я хочу извиниться за парсуны. Я попрошу свою прекрасную подругу отослать тебе те, которые я не успела выбросить в печь. Думаю, ты очень оценишь мои художественные доработки: теперь все женихи на них выглядят прямо как в жизни! 
> 
> К слову, хватит цитировать Гррагктениссу, она придумывала свои поэмы не для того, чтоб ты писал слова из её стихотворения "Призраки, которых больше нет" в своих гадских письмах. 
> 
> И ещё, передавай привет своей прелестной жене Сифе. Надеюсь, она ещё не устала терпеть такого идиота, как ты.
> 
> Совершенно без уважения, 
> 
> Пирра Пфейль **”**.

— Хо-хо, — не сдержала смешок Кхнаат, заглядывая в письмо. — Смотри, чтоб он от злости не лопнул. 

— Милая моя, — мягко проговорила Пирра, кое-как сворачивая письмо и направляясь к клетке с голубем в углу. — Именно этого я и добиваюсь.

Отправив голубя с письмом, она проследила за его полётом из окна, пока птица не скрылась вдалеке. Над Тиховодным, подобно мрачному стражу высилась гротескная крепость, с чернеющими шпилями, разрезающими пролетающие мимо серые облака. По спине Пирры пробежали мурашки: только богам было известно, что сейчас творится там, где некогда был её дом.


	2. Chapter 2

Люди её брата и вправду явились через три дня после того, как она прочитала письмо. Пирра увидела их со смотровой вышки ещё раньше, чем они дошли до берегов широкого озера, тянувшегося от самой крепости до городских стен. Она обернулась, но в проверке её план не нуждался — её домик, сиротливо стоявший у самого края деревни, где стены никто не чинил уже не одно столетие, полыхал красным огнём по самую крышу. Чёрный столб едкого дыма поднимался так высоко, что, должно быть, то войско, что пришло за ней, заметило пожар ещё издалека, и теперь они спешили, чтоб отыскать её и проверить, не случилось ли что. К их сожалению, Пирра продумала и это. 

Под заливистый звон сигнального колокола, Пирра ловко спустилась с вышки и бросилась к противоположной от северных ворот стороне города. Поднявшись на куче досок, оставленных здесь владелицей таверны, у которой оставалось излишка дерева от недавнего ремонта крыши, Пирра перемахнула через невысокую стену. С южной стороны Тиховодный окружали болота, полные дикой живности, но самый большой торговый путь находился именно за ними, а потому местным поневоле приходилось часто их пересекать. Недалеко от стены её ждала Кхнаат с лошадью. Завидев подругу, ящерица быстро подобралась к ней и протянула поводья. 

— Вот, — сказала она, облизнув раздвоенным языком чешуйчатый нос. — Только потом вернёшь мне лошадь в целости, поняла? И сама возвращайся.

— Ты же знаешь, Кхнаат, — Пирра ловко запрыгнула в седло и лошадь мотнула увесистой головой. — Я всегда выполняю свои обещания. 

Лошадь у Кхнаат была добротной: она очень быстро отдалилась от Тиховодного, где всё не умолчал колокол тревоги. Болота были полны высоких зарослей и топкой воды, но местные уже давно научились отличать мелководные места и оставлять там надежно вкопанные доски, по которым не составляло труда пройти и двум всадникам. Пирре даже не приходилось направлять лошадь — та самостоятельно выучила дорогу и прекрасно знала где нужный поворот, ведущий к торговому тракту. 

Большак, к счастью девушки, не пустовал. Ещё издалека она заметила медленно ползущие повозки торговцев, запряженные конями. Неприметная всадница вряд ли кого-либо удивит, а более того, попона с гербом, изображающим змея, держащего копьё в пасти, сразу будет наводить на мысль о том, что она чья-то вассалка или посыльная. Тракт проходил аккурат вокруг болот, изгибаясь около крепости, а потому Пирре даже не нужно было изворачиваться и подбирать наиболее безопасную дорогу. Она старалась не гнать лошадь слишком сильно, чтоб не привлекать к себе ненужного внимания, но это давалось ей ужасно тяжело, так как ей очень хотелось как можно скорее добраться до крепости и не волноваться насчет того, что люди её брата были у неё на хвосте. 

Крепость была высокой: она тянулась своими острыми иглоподобными шпилями к самому небу, царапала низко проплывающие облака. Её чёрные стены слегка искривились за прошедшие годы, будто растёртая по бумаге клякса. С болот потянулся туман, медленно стелющийся у увесистого деревянного моста, ведущего в крепость. Мост соединял пропитанную влагой рыхлую землю и каменное строение постройки, которая пестрела самыми различными надстройками и недоделками — кое-где даже можно было заметить деревянные крепления, держащиеся лишь благодаря чуду. 

Пирра спрыгнула с седла и с опаской осмотрела баллисты в форме виверн с распростёртыми крыльями, на каменных спинах которых покоились внушительного вида гарпуны. Несмотря на неприветливый вид, крепость молчала. Казалось, что в ней пусто, но Пирра уверенно чувствовала, что где-то там, под шаткими сводами и за цветными запыленными фресками её ждало то, что она так желала и одновременно боялась отыскать. 

Поправив меч, висящий на поясе в ножнах, девушка уверенным шагом ступила на мост, доски которого обречённо застонали, медленно прогибаясь под её весом. В первой из многих галерей на первых этажах было пусто, но несмотря на то, что поблизости не было ни одной живой души, галереи были бережно прибраны, светильники сверкали от чистоты и даже старые картины остались такими же, какими Пирра их помнила. Она медленно шагала вдоль галерей, оценивая что изменилось за эти годы. Раньше галереи отделялись стальными воротами — теперь же об этом напоминали лишь выдолбленные в потолке щели, куда ворота поднимались, да редкие обломки согнутых железных прутьев, лежащие по углам. Со стороны балкона ей было прекрасно видно огромную зеркальную гладь озера и крошечный Тиховодный, в котором уже перестал гореть дом. Что-либо ещё ей разглядеть не удавалось, но Пирра на всякий случай ускорилась, чтоб не терять время зря. 

В третьей по счёту галерее она увидела до боли знакомый портрет: с грубого полотна, обрамленного золотом, смотрела она сама; выражение лица её детского портрета было впору сравнить с лицом всемирной страдалицы. Если память её не подводила, то в день, когда художник рисовал её лицо, она упала с лошади и порвала свои любимые штаны для верховой езды, потому пришла к художнику с кислой миной и сидела так несколько часов. 

Подойдя к картине, она аккуратно сняла её со стены и увидела спрятанную за холстом кнопку, встроенную в камень. Нажав на неё, Пирра слегка толкнула стену и та с каменным скрежетом отодвинулась в сторону. Она сняла ближайший светильник с крюка и вошла в потайной ход, опуская слегка заржавевший рычаг, чтоб отошедшая стена вернулась на своё место. 

В потайных коридорах было темно и пыльно: видимо, занявший эту крепость дракон так и не отыскал всех секретов постройки. По состоянию ходов Пирра сразу видела, какие остались незамеченными. В одном из таких коридоров, куда уже несколько тысячелетий не ступала ничья нога, Пирра заметила разбросанные кости, потрескавшиеся и рассыпающиеся в пыль от старости. Похоже, бедняга лежит здесь ещё со времён, когда эта крепость была только возведена. 

Пирра не знала точно, где дракон вообще мог бы сидеть. За прошедшие года он мог осмотреть каждый несокрытый угол крепости. К тому же, сама девушка уже не особо помнила о расположении комнат, а потому она прибегала к помощи старых карт, которые она нашла в архиве Тиховодного. По её скромному предположению, дракон скорее всего осел в тронном зале: насколько она помнила, там было достаточно много места, да и находилась эта комната ближе всего ко входу, а потому Пирра направилась именно туда. 

Тайный проход в тронном зале находился внутри огромной статуи орла, который расправил крылья и крепко держал когтистыми лапами высокую спинку трона. В детстве Пирре всегда казалось, что этот орёл обязан ожить и унести трон куда-то далеко-далеко. 

В зале было светло и тихо. Пирра осторожно вышла из тайного хода, вслушиваясь в каждый звук, заполнявший собой просторную комнату. Она вышла позади трона, из хода в хвостовом пере. Она медленно достала меч из ножен, едва слышно зашагала по комнате. 

Первым, что она услышала, был храп. Сбитая с толку, Пирра как можно тише вышла к лицевой стороне трона. На мягко обшитом сиденьи, свесив ноги с подлокотника, спала девушка, на вид едва старше самой Пирры. 

Девушка была смуглой, с лохматой копной неровно стриженых чёрных волос. Она была одета в рубашку, поверх которой была накинута распахнутая стёганка, и простые штаны с завышенной талией — такие обычно носили симпатичные вампиры из любовных романов. Пирра пригляделась; на вампирессу чужачка не походила, впрочем, как и на мародёрку: ни один разумный человек, что хотел бы остаться незамеченным и живым в подобном месте, не стал бы обвешивать себя таким количеством драгоценных колец, браслетов и подвесок, да и спать на троне тоже не стал бы. 

— Ты кто такая? — громко спросила Пирра, всё ещё держа наготове меч. 

Спящая девушка мгновенно очнулась и с перепуганным визгом подорвалась с места, лишь для того, чтоб грохнуться с трона на пол, устланный зелёным выцветшим ковром. Теперь они смотрели подруга на подругу: Пирра, держа наготове меч, и незнакомка, разлёгшаяся на полу с видом искренней паники и удивления. 

— Кто ты? — повторила свой вопрос Пирра, грозно хмурясь. 

— А ты кто? — странная девушка окинула её недовольным взглядом жёлтых глаз. 

— Я спросила первой, — угрожающе отрезала Пирра. 

— Ладно, — девушка кивнула, медленно поднимаясь на ноги. — Я Вирта. Можно сказать, я путешественница. 

— Пирра, — девушка, до этого державшая меч наведённым на собеседницу, отошла на шаг назад и опустила лезвие, но убирать меч в ножны она не спешила. — Что же ты здесь забыла, Вирта? 

— Не твоё дело, — нагло ответила девушка, поправляя спутавшиеся волосы. После длительной паузы она продолжила. — Я здесь потеряла кое-что. 

Пирра едва сдержалась, чтоб не засмеяться. 

— Как же ты умудрилась здесь что-то потерять? — поинтересовалась она, тихо фыркнув. 

— Всякое случается, — отмахнулась Вирта, уперев руку в бок. Она покосилась на собеседницу, ожидая ответа. Похоже, Вирту совершенно не волновал меч, всё ещё не спрятанный в ножны. — А ты тут зачем? 

— Я ищу кое-кого, — Пирра слегка замялась, когда её собеседница издала сдавленный смешок. 

— Как же ты умудрилась здесь кого-то потерять? — Вирта лукаво прищурилась, ухмыляясь, подобно лисице. — И кого же ты ищешь? 

— Дракона, — серьёзно бросила Пирра, пряча меч обратно в ножны. Она уже отчасти пожалела, что спустилась в тронный зал. 

— Вот как, — удивлённо протянула Вирта, заметно нервничая. — Я думаю, наши цели слегка общие. 

— Правда? — Пирра сразу же оживилась. — Ты тоже ищешь его? 

— Нет, — энергично замотала головой девушка. Большие красные серёжки в форме звёзд в её ушах сразу же зазвенели от движения. — Я потеряла один камень. Такой, знаешь, синий, с золотом. Я думаю, он закатился в какой-то тайный ход, а их тут полно. А дракон, должно быть, тоже сидит где-то внизу. 

— Да, ходов здесь хватает, — кивнула Пирра, задумчиво хмурясь. — А тебя не пугает, что здесь сидит дракон? 

— Ну, — Вирта пожала плечами. — Он должен быть где-то глубоко в катакомбах. Я слышала что-то в самом низу вчера, когда пыталась отыскать свой камень. 

Пирра ещё раз осмотрела свою собеседницу: судя по всему, она всё же какая-то мародёрка, привыкшая обыскивать мёртвых. Вот только одеваться ей стоило бы иначе, а то подобные наряды никак не подходят для обыскивания заброшенных мест. Пирра сомневалась во всём рассказе Вирты, и, похоже, эта девушка не так уж и проста, как хочет казаться — она сумела каким-то образом не умереть, исследуя катакомбы, полные ловушек и ещё невесть каких опасностей. 

— Значит, ты знаешь, где дракон? — неуверенно протянула Пирра, выгибая одну бровь. 

— Тебе он действительно так нужен? — обречённо вздохнула Вирта. — Можно и так сказать. Правда, в катакомбах я быстро теряюсь. Ты же собираешься в катакомбы, да? 

Вирта мгновенно подошла к Пирре, состроив щенячьи глазки. 

— Возьми меня с собой! — взмолилась она, словно ребёнок, выпрашивающий у матери сладости. — Пожалуйста, вдвоём куда безопаснее. 

— О чём ты? — Пирра отошла от собеседницы, возмущённо хмурясь. — Я тебя едва знаю! 

— И что? — возмущённо спросила Вирта. — Мне же нужно всего-то найти один камень, я тебе не помешаю. Просто в катакомбах так опасно, я не хочу там потеряться. А ещё там темно! 

— Ты боишься темноты? — уточнила Пирра, едва сдерживаясь, чтоб не захихикать. 

— Нет конечно, — поспешно выпалила Вирта, сердито сведя брови. — Думаешь, я что-то вижу в темноте? Мне не очень хочется провести остаток своих дней в каком-то опасном подземелье. 

Пирра задумалась: слова Вирты имели смысл. Идти в одиночку по катакомбам, в которых полно ловушек и ещё невесть чего, было подобно тому, чтоб сунуть голову в пасть спящему медведю и ударить его в глаз. Конечно, и доверять первой встречной было глупо, но что-то Пирре подсказывало, что Вирте можно доверять, а внутреннее чутьё её ещё ни разу не подводило. 

— Ладно, — махнула рукой девушка. — Так и быть, пойдём вместе. 

— Спасибо, — оживлённо выпалила Вирта, и на её лице вырисовалось невероятное облегчение. — Я тебя не подведу, обещаю! 

— Лучше тебе и вправду меня не подводить, — мрачно ответила Пирра. 


	3. Chapter 3

Чем ниже они спускались по катакомбам, тем мрачнее становилось окружение и тем меньше крыс попадалось у них под ногами. Пирра осторожно шла позади Вирты, которая держала факел; девушка явно нервничала, то ли от темноты, то ли от возможности попасть в ловушку, которых в катакомбах было очень много. Пирра пыталась сверяться с картами, которые всегда имела при себе. В рябившем полумраке подземного коридора она лишь примерно понимала, где они сейчас находятся.

— Постой, — едва громко бросила Пирра, резко остановившись. 

— Что такое? — шёпотом спросила Вирта, замирая на месте. 

— А ну посвети, — Пирра задумчиво нахмурилась, разглядывая карту со всех сторон. — Не могу понять, где мы. 

Она ткнула в точку на карте и Вирта склонилась, едва не утыкаясь носом в бумагу. 

— Судя по всему, — с серьезным видом протянула Пирра. — Мы должны быть вот тут. Но по карте впереди тупик. А здесь?

Они обе взглянули в длинный коридор, где постепенно сгущался мрак. Впереди не прозвучало ни звука, даже заунывный ветер, привычно гулявший среди трещин в старом камне, сюда не доходил. Обе девушки стояли неподвижно некоторое время, вслушиваясь так напряжённо, как только могли. Темнота впереди молча выжидала, как терпеливый хищник. 

— Слышишь? — спросила Вирта, слегка склоняясь вперёд. — Скрипит что-то. 

Пирра напрягла слух, как только могла, но так ничего и не услышала. Она окинула свою спутницу взглядом, полным сомнения.

— Ничего не слышу, — фыркнула девушка, хмурясь. — Тихо. 

— Да нет же, — громко возмутилась Вирта, и её голос разнёсся эхом по коридорам. — Я точно что-то слышала впереди! Пойдём проверим. 

— С ума сошла? — спросила Пирра полушёпотом, но в пустых подземельях её приглушённый голос звучал подобно сигнальному колоколу. — А вдруг там ловушка? 

— И что предлагаешь? — спросила Вирта, уперев свободную руку в бок. Для похода в катакомбы ей пришлось оставить большую часть своих украшений, и теперь при ней остались только один браслет и простая подвеска в форме крохотного кинжала, которую она отказалась оставлять в тронном зале. Пирра не помнила подобных украшений у матери, да и не могли они оставаться в такой сохранности столько лет, а потому отбирать украшения силой не стала. 

— Предлагаю не бежать сломя голову навстречу опасности, — сердитым тоном бросила Пирра. Она склонилась ближе к собеседнице, чтоб не шуметь слишком сильно. — Идём осторожно. Может, картограф просто перепутал ходы, а мы боимся. 

Вирта послушно кивнула и медленным шагом двинулась вперёд, к непроглядной темноте, которую, казалось, даже горящий факел не мог рассеять. Долгое время их продолжала окружать тишина, нарушаемая лишь звуками их собственных шагов, но после Пирра услышала отчётливый звук, похожий одновременно и на тянущийся канат, и на скрип заржавевшей двери. Вирта, зашедшая по коридору на полтора шага вперёд Пирры, громко вскрикнула и уронила факел: падая, единый источник света успел осветить пожелтевший от времени череп, пустые глазницы, рёбра, на которых ещё виднелись остатки кожи. Перед ними, несомненно,был скелет, вот только скелеты, которых они встречали раньше, не двигались и не носили с собой мечей. 

Факел, судя по всему, упал в какую-то горючую жидкость на полу, так как небольшой участок каменного пола загорелся ярким пламенем, освещая собой добротную часть коридора. Пирра, застигнутая врасплох, поспешно достала меч, едва отбивая неуклюжий размашистый удар скелета, что весьма быстро оказался прямо перед ней, пока Вирта куда-то исчезла. 

Отбить меч как полагается у неё не вышло: удар пришёлся на лезвие, которое ощутимо пропустило удар сквозь себя, мелко задрожав. Девушка с досадой цокнула языком; если она и дальше будет так пренебрежительно отбиваться, то её меч рискует сломаться пополам. Пока оживший скелет пытался оклематься от потерянного равновесия, Пирра быстрым движением ударила скелета по руке, в которой тот держал оружие. Состаренные временем кости, поддерживаемые одной лишь магией, оказались более хлипкими, чем она думала, и правая рука скелета, сжимающая меч, сломалась в районе локтя и упала на землю, откатившись куда подальше. 

Лишившись руки, скелет громко клацнул щербатыми зубами и решил нападать уже без оружия, потянувшись к Пирре единственной уцелевшей рукой. Девушка ударила снова — на этот раз плашмя, по черепу. Последний с характерным треском слетел с хлипкого позвоночника и полетел в сторону, а остальное тело, получив такой сильный удар, развалилось окончательно, и останки нежити больше не двигались. Пирра с досадой вздохнула: если она и дальше не будет беречь своё оружие, оно точно обломается, и никакие чары укрепления, на которые она так сильно раскошелилась, ей не помогут. Горящая жидкость на полу и факел погасли, погрузив коридор в полную темноту.

— Вирта? — запыхавшись, спросила девушка. — Ты где? 

— Да здесь я, — непринуждённым тоном ответила Вирта откуда-то впереди, и оттуда же раздались звуки возни. — Тут, кажется, светильник, погоди. 

Шорохи сменились металлическим лязгом и громкими возмущениями, и Пирра не сдержала напряжённой улыбки. Кажется, компания ей выпала, что надо. 

— Ну наконец-то, — с облегчением выдохнула Вирта, когда огонь в фонаре, который она сняла со стены, загорелся. По коридору растёкся мягкий, зелёный свет. Благодаря более толковому освещению, Пирра отметила, что на полу лежало примерно трое развалившихся скелетов в целом. Похоже, Вирта времени не теряла, пока Пирра сражалась с одним из порождений нежити. 

— Ты знала о том, что тут эти, костлявые? — спросила девушка, поднимая фонарь на уровне своего взгляда. — Слушай, а ты не хочешь сама фонарь подержать? Я уже факел столько носила, что руки отваливаются. 

Пирра проигнорировала её слова и двинулась вперёд, выхватывая у спутницы из рук фонарь. Некоторое время они шли молча, пока не добрались до просторного зала, уже намного менее похожего на грубо выдолбленные в камне коридоры. Зал был искусно вытесанный прямо в камне, умелой рукой уподобленный строгим, прямым фигурам из учебников по черчению. Нечто подобное Пирра припоминала у гномов. Высокий потолок был украшен узорами, изображавшими созвездия. Вдоль стен стояли различные шкафы, полные старых потрёпанных книг, склянок с неизвестным содержимым, а также различных приборов, предназначение которых оставалось загадкой. Меж шкафами висели старые пыльные гобелены, в которых Пирра сразу же узнала историю войны с демоном лжи — ее отец очень любил напомнить ей об этом событии, пусть оно и произошло уже очень давно. Также, на некоторых гобеленах были изображены драконы: золотой, что с распростёртыми крыльями и разинутой пастью пролетал над крошечной горящей деревней; зелёный дракон сидел на небольшой скале, у подножья которой был виден человек с короной на голове, верхом на гнедой лошади; лазурно-синий, что, по-лебединому изогнув шею, склонялся над кладкой яиц; черный, самый последний, восседал на высоком троне, подле которого были сложены кости и золото, а вокруг были видны фигуры ящеров, людей, гномов и даже эльфов. От этих гобеленов Пирре стало не по себе. 

— Как думаешь, что это за комната? — спросила Вирта, и её голос разнёсся по всему залу гулким эхом. — Я здесь никогда не бывала, хотя брожу по этим катакомбам уже давно. 

— Ее нет на картах, — удручённо пробормотала Пирра, складывая карту в сумку на поясе. 

— Значит, это тайная комната? — спросила Вирта, ехидно ухмыляясь. — Может, где-то здесь есть то, что я ищу? 

С этими словами она сразу же начала оживлённо осматривать каждый угол просторного зала. Пирра уже и позабыла, что они что-то искали. Девушка окинула беглым взглядом шкафы — чтоб что-то здесь найти, понадобится вечность. Вирта же, напротив, словно бы не понимала того, что если она даже неделю здесь просидит, то нечто настолько малое, как камень, которых здесь могут быть тысячи, так просто не найти, даже если он какой-то особенный. 

Пирра решила оставить поиски камня на Вирту, а сама всмотрелась в гобелены. Несомненно, что их здесь, скорее всего, оставили её родители или же их предки. Вот только она не совсем понимала цель, с которой это сделали. Она внимательно изучала узоры на них, пыталась понять, есть ли между ними какая-то закономерность. Так ничего и не найдя, она решила понаблюдать за своей спутницей — та в свою очередь копошилась среди полок. Она что-то задела, и на пол упали четыре золотых кубка с драгоценными камнями. 

— Эй, осторожнее! — воскликнула Пирра, подбегая к Вирте, которая шустро подбирала уроненные кубки. — Это же вещи моей семьи.

— Извини, — виновато протянула Вирта, вручая спутнице все четыре кубка. — Держи, они твои. 

Пирра обречённо вздохнула, и ее внимание привлекло нечто блестящее за шкафом, напоминающее скрытую панель. Вот только никто в здравом уме не делал бы секретную дверь из золота. Без труда отодвинув шкаф, они увидели тяжёлую, позолоченную дверь. Коротко переглянувшись, девушки вдвоем потянули за массивное кольцо, служащее заместо ручки. Дверь на удивление легко поддалась, и перед их взорами предстал небольшой коридор, в конце которого стояли пьедесталы со статуэтками драконов с выставленными перед собой лапками, словно они должны что-то держать. За рядом статуэток была огромная дверь из камня, украшенная неизвестными рунами. 

— Может, я и не гениальна, — внезапно начала Вирта. — Но что-то говорит мне, что они должны держать нечто. Может, книги? 

— Книг слишком много в той комнате, — Пирра отрицательно мотнула головой. — Может, алхимические приборы? 

— Не-а, — хмыкнула Вирта, осматривая статуэтки. — Это должно быть нечто особое, а не то, что можно купить у первого встречного. 

— Твоя правда, — сконфуженно нахмурилась Пирра. 

Они обе замолчали на некоторое время, рассматривая каждую из статуэток: это были обычные каменные драконы с четырьмя лапами, сложенными за спиной крыльями и изогнутыми шеями. Вместо глаз у них были разноцветные камни — золотые, зелёные, синие и чёрные. Пирра сосредоточенно нахмурилась, пытаясь понять, в чем здесь суть. 

— Думаю, здесь должен быть какой-то определённый порядок, — констатировала Вирта, похлопав одного из драконов по голове. — По цветам, думаю. Это очевидно. 

— Да, но пока мы перероем всю комнату в поисках нужных вещей, которых мы даже не можем определить, — Пирра замолчала, раздумывая. — Настанет, должно быть, глубокая ночь. Часов у меня при себе нет, но уверена, что уже вечер. 

Вирта хотела было согласно поддакнуть, но вместо этого широко зевнула, прикрыв рот ладонью.

— Ты права, — наконец, сказала она. — Ляжем спать? 

— Угу, — тихо ответила Пирра, снимая с пояса ножны. — Утро вечера мудренее. 

Решив лечь спать, они наскоро обустроили импровизированные кровати из найденных шкур неведомых зверей и гобеленов, висевших на стене. Затушив все лампы и зажжённые ими раннее свечи в комнате, они легли спать, оставив горящей принесенный Виртой фонарь. Пирра, к собственному удивлению, даже несмотря на усталость не смогла уснуть сразу, когда как её спутница почти моментально отключилась, шумно храпя во сне. Девушка глядела в потолок, на котором ещё мерцали от тусклого света созвездия, и раздумывала о том, как же много всего она пережила и натворила всего за день. 

«Ничего, — с предвкушением подумала она, закрывая глаза и устраиваясь поудобнее. — Завтра у меня будет целый день, чтоб натворить ещё больше».


	4. Chapter 4

Проснулась Пирра по ощущениям рано, пусть и не могла сказать точно, ведь не имела при себе часов. Она поднялась на ноги и неспешно потянулась. К её удивлению, лампы, которые они погасили на время сна, были зажжены, а Вирта уже разыскивала что-то среди вещей, лежащих на столе. Она, судя по всему, совершенно не заметила свою проснувшуюся спутницу. 

— Всё ещё ищешь этот свой камень? — поинтересовалась Пирра, едва сдерживаясь, чтоб не зевнуть. — Когда же ты проснулась, подруга? 

— Мне кажется, его здесь нет, — тоскливо вздохнула Вирта, устало опускаясь в ближайшее кресло, устеленное пыльным мехом. — Я осмотрела каждый угол! Нашла только паутину и кучу заумных книг, которые я даже прочитать не могу. Там столько непонятных слов, мне их не разобрать.. 

Пирра, всё ещё сонная, понятливо кивнула, пропуская мимо ушей половину слов своей собеседницы. Усевшись на свободное кресло рядом с Виртой, девушка потёрла руками лицо. Краем глаза она сразу же заметила четыре кубка с разноцветными камнями, что стояли на столе возле её собеседницы. 

— Что здесь делают эти кубки? — Пирра небрежно махнула рукой в сторону стола. — Они же бесполезные, ты зачем их с полки убрала? 

— В шкафах рылась, — печально вздохнула девушка, вытянув ноги и слегка опустившись в кресле. — Пришлось их переставить. 

Пирра лишь задумчиво хмыкнула в ответ, снова покосившись на кубки: они ничем не отличались от обычных, и всё равно они привлекали внимание девушки снова и снова. Было в них нечто необычное, но она так и не могла понять, что именно. 

— Эй, ты в порядке? — спросила Вирта, отвлекая свою подругу от размышлений. 

— Да, — Пирра снова потёрла глаза. — Просто задумалась. 

— Знаешь, — начала Вирта, почесав затылок. — Я очень голодная. 

После слов собеседницы у Пирры в животе предательски заурчало. Она опечаленно взглянула на свою сумку с вещами. Собранных там припасов ей бы хватило на неделю, но с необходимостью делить припасы на двоих людей этот термин явно сокращался. 

— Еды хватит ненадолго, — вздохнула Пирра, доставая из своей сумки провизию. — Может, дня на четыре или три, если повезет. Я задумывала небольшую экспедицию, но, кажется, так уже не получится. Ну ничего, значит, вернемся в Тиховодный, когда еды не останется. 

Вирта молча кивнула, сразу же принявшись за еду. Ела она много, будто за семерых, но Пирра даже не возражала. Не хотелось ей новоиспеченную подругу морить голодом. 

— Что ты делаешь? — спросила Пирра, когда Вирта схватила кубок и, протерев его, налила туда воды. 

— А что? — неуверенно спросила девушка, приподняв одну бровь. — Да не бойся, ничего с твоими семейными кубками не случится. 

— Ты права, — вздохнула Пирра. — Ну что, наелась? 

— Ага, — довольно протянула Вирта, лучезарно улыбнувшись. — На самом деле, я объелась. Ты лучше иди глянь на ту странную дверь, а я пока отдохну. 

Пирра молча кивнула и пошла к тем необычным дверям, покрытым рунами. Подобных она никогда не видела. Неизвестные руны выглядели странно, но притягающе. Девушка достала из-за пояса небольшую записную книжку с кусочком угля на нити и записала руны на бумаге: после она сможет показать их Хикру и расспросить его, знает ли он что-то. Под самими дверьми была небольшая щель, под которой двигались тени. Пирра пыталась заглянуть туда, но лишь крепко ударилась головой о небольшой выступ на двери. 

— Ай, чёрт! — вскрикнула она, потерев ушибленный затылок. 

— Что-то случилось? — спросила Вирта, моментально прибегая к подруге. 

— Я ударилась, — сказала Пирра, поднимаясь. 

— Сильно? — в голосе Вирты было отчётливо слышно беспокойство. 

— Не очень, не переживай, — махнула рукой Пирра, принявшись отряхивать с себя пыль, налетевшую с дверей. 

Девушка только сейчас заметила, что Вирта до сих пор держит в руке кубок с водой. 

— Там что-то движется, — сказала Пирра, указав на щель под дверью. — Глянь сама. 

— О, сейчас, — Вирта допила воду залпом, огляделась по сторонам в поисках места, куда можно было поставить кубок. — Так, подержи-ка вот это, дружище. 

С этими словами она вложила кубок в лапы одной из статуй, после чего девушка опустилась на четвереньки, чтоб посмотреть, что там под дверью шевелится. Пирра опёрлась локтем о статую, но почти сразу же отдёрнула руку — небольшой каменный дракон задрожал, и его чёрные глаза ярко засветились фиолетовым мерцанием. 

— Ой что это та-АЙ! — вскрикнула Вирта, тоже стукнувшись головой о выступ на двери. 

Девушка поднялась на ноги, почесав ушибленный затылок. Подойдя к статуэтке дракона, она осмотрела её со всех сторон. 

— Так вот в чём дело! — воскликнула Пирра. — Нужно было расставить кубки по цвету! 

— Правда? — спросила Вирта, ещё занятая ушибленной головой. — Ужас, как же мы не догадались? Всё было так просто… 

— Главное, что сейчас мы всё поняли, — попыталась поддержать подругу Пирра. — Давай, неси остальные кубки, поставим их. 

Вирта энергично кивнула и резво побежала в большую комнату, после чего вернулась с охапкой оставшихся кубков. Расставив их по цветам, девушки услышали шум, который бывает, когда сдвигается что-то тяжёлое. Дверь, изрисованная рунами, опустилась, раскрыв очень тёмный коридор, в котором ничего не было видно. 

— Жутко, — протянула Вирта, пытаясь хоть что-то рассмотреть. 

— А ну принеси светильник, — сказала Пирра, возвращаясь в большую комнату, чтоб одеться в более подходящую для тёмных подземелий одежду, взять свои вещи и, самое главное, оружие. Карты она решила не доставать — скорее всего, эти ходы на них не нарисованы. 

— Всё, я готова, — триумфально заявила Вирта, выйдя с фонарём в руках и каким-то кинжалом на поясе. 

— Где ты это нашла? — спросила Пирра, приподняв одну бровь. 

— В сундуке каком-то нашла, — всё так же радостно ответила Вирта, нахорохорившись. — Да ладно тебе, я потом верну. Не могу же я пойти в страшное подземелье безоружной.

— И то правда, — вздохнула Пирра, согласно кивнув. — И как же ты раньше тут вообще ходила? Только вернуть не забудь. 

— Не забуду! — уверенно ответила Вирта. — За кого ты меня принимаешь? 

— Хорошо, — сказала рыцарка, поворачиваясь к тёмному коридору. — Иди вперёд, Вирта. Светильник же у тебя. 

Девушка состроила недовольное выражение лица, но противиться не стала и смело зашагала вперёд в темноту. 


End file.
